


Neither Or (But I’ll Try Anyway)

by acenintendods



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenintendods/pseuds/acenintendods
Summary: He always thought he’d be romantically involved with a lady. A lady who was posh and dainty who he had no trouble spoiling and giving her whatever she wanted.Except.Except he was not romantically involved with a lady. A man, to be specific. And this man was definitely neither posh nor dainty, and Sanji for sure had trouble spoiling him and giving him whatever he wanted.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Neither Or (But I’ll Try Anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> My first work! Also my first time writing Sanji or Zoro. Hope you enjoy this. This was whipped up in like 10 minutes so typos or other grammatical issues are possible. Constructive criticism is welcome.

He always thought he’d be romantically involved with a lady. A lady who was posh and dainty who he had no trouble spoiling and giving her whatever she wanted.

Except.

Except he was not romantically involved with a lady. A man, to be specific. And this man was definitely neither posh nor dainty, and Sanji for sure had trouble spoiling him and giving him whatever he wanted.

Zoro was rough. Rough and tough—a hard egg to crack, if you will. (Though, Sanji never liked that saying. Eggs are easy to crack all of the time.)

Always so stoic, it was damn near impossible to figure out what he wanted at any time so spoiling him (not that Sanji wanted to in any way, obviously! Ha!) was clearly out the window.

Really, the only things that Sanji found that Zoro openly loved were training and sake. Which...suited him to a strange degree. (Sanji wasn’t sure if “strange” was the word. Those two things suited Zoro perfectly and the fact wasn’t something strange at all.)

He came back to reality. Now in the galley of the Going Merry, he breathed out a sigh. Crouching down, Sanji pulled a bottle of sake out of their alcohol cabinet and turned to a certain man seated at the table. (Who was, obviously, sleeping with his arms behind his head.)

With a forceful whack on the head (with his hand? Now that was something you would call strange), Sanji set the bottle of sake in front of Zoro and exited the galley.


End file.
